shadowrunfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Sullivan
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" | }} |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Colour | } |- ! Eye Colour | } |- ! |- ! |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Rank | } |- ! Speciality | } |- ! Status | } |} "Hey Ryan, what's this button do?..." -Kate, c.2083 Katherine 'Kate' Sullivan (born October 1st, 2070) is a secondary character in the second chapter of the 'War' campaign. As the younger sister of Lt. Ryan Sullivan of the newly formed UFEC, she joins him as he serves aboard the UFEC Tombstone under Captain Langford . Mischievous and inquisitive by nature, Kate is never far from trouble or 'fun' as she sees it. Early Life Like her older brother, Kate was born in the impoverished Maryvale district of Phoenix, Arizona. The absence of her father and the untimely death of her mother shortly after her birth placed Kate in the care of her older brother, Ryan from day one. Over the next four years, Kate, along with her brother, was passed through the chains of social workers and childrens' homes, never finding a permanent home or any sense of security. Before Kate simply became lost in the social work system, she was whisked away off planet at the age of four when Ryan secured a position aboard The Albion. Life in Space For the next 10 years of her life, Kate led a varied and interesting life, following Ryan around as he moved from ship to ship for work. The first vessel the Sullivans boarded and where Kate would spend the next seven years of her life was The Albion. While Ryan got to work in his apprenticeship, Kate was inducted into the homeschool program run by the crew of the Albion, providing her with a steady and substantial education from a young age. Kate's academic studies proved her to be a very bright and curious child, attaining high grades in her studies, particularly in the social sciences. Outside of her school life, Kate learned to quickly make friends throughout the ship, from her classmates to Captain Wylie himself, Kate wasn't afraid to show people she was a fun and interesting girl. While life aboard The Albion was perfect, it was cut short in the early hours of March 15th, 2081 when the Albion was attacked by the pirate vessel, The Hellion. Kate was spared seeing her friends from the past seven years murdered in their beds as she was rescued by Ryan; the pair later fleeing back to Earth through an escape shuttle as the onslaught continued. Kate was slow to put behind her the events aboard the Albion but her attentions were quickly diverted as the Sullivans found themselves boarding a new ship after Ryan, again, found work. This latest transition brought Kate aboard the HLV Calcutta, an all-troll haulage vessel. After a brief stint here, Kate found herself travelling again and soon found herself on ''███ ██████. ''The time Kate spent on this vessel left Kate with a lot of unanswered questions - while Ryan said he merely did regular engineering work, she secretly knew her older brother was up to more than that; however she knew better than to ask. After soon leaving the service of the last ship, Kate, now 11, found herself and her brother on the ''Jikan Maru, ''a general contractor vessel. Despite not speaking a word of Japanese, Kate's friendliness overcame the language barrier and quickly made friends. Unfortunately, several months later in December 2082, the ship was siezed by the IRS and once again Kate found herself without a home as Ryan was forced to look for work. Kate's next vessel would be ''The Mayflower, ''a family-owned contractor vessel which would be her home for the next year and half. Over this time, Kate made her first best-friend in the doctor's daughter, 14-year-old, Rebecca Wagner, a girl with a sense of adventure that could only be matched by Kate. Their time together as best friends was unfortunately cut short when news reached the crew that the family business was to be retired for personal reasons. Kate was distraught upon hearing the news that her and Rebecca would have to part ways. Swearing to always stay in touch, the two agreed to swap their commlink I.D tags and said their goodbyes. Unfortunately, after exchanging ID tags, Kate's commlink (along with her best friend's ID tag) was misplaced and ultimately left aboard the Mayflower, only later realizing this - Kate felt as though she had lost another friend forever. The Tombstone be completed Personality Having been raised in various environments, on a variety of ships where manners and courtesies aren't always priority, Kate is often rash, impulsive, and temperamental - and isn't fazed by frequently using profanity to express how she feels. Despite this, she manages to maintain a particular innocence as she has yet to see the darker sides of human nature and retains a palpable trust in people - this arising from the fact that whenever, Kate may have found herself in danger, Ryan has always been there to help before any harm could come to her. Kate is exceedingly clever and witty and often resorts to her sense of humour to diffuse tensions. She will pay attention to what her older brother, Ryan, tells her to do but all the while makes it clear that she does not "need any babysitting". Under her exterior as a fun-loving, confident girl, Kate suffers from a case of monophobia (fear of being alone). While she tries to maintain her stiff-upper-lip, Ryan understands this is a signifcant fear of hers. Kate is constantly enthusiastic about her ever-changing surroundings and displays a curious and adventurous side, manifested by her near-constant exploring and puzzling over new and interesting things she may come across. Relationships Outgoing and confident, Kate has never had trouble making friends throughout her travels - having had to amuse herself while Ryan was busy working, Kate learned to approach some of the less-outgoing crew-members on the ship and strike up unlikely friendships. At the same time, Kate often can push these friendships with her often overcuriousness dry wit. Ryan Sullivan Considering that Ryan has been more or less the only constant throughout Kate's life, she values him as her closest companion. Like most siblings, the Sullivans do have their quarrels, stemming often from either Kate's mischief or Ryan's overprotectiveness. Despite this, the pair always resolve their differences and continue to remain remarkably close. Despite there being a 10-year age gap between Kate and Ryan, the two siblings are remarkably close and share several common interests - whether it be teaming up to prank other crewmembers or their appreciation of Michael Jackson music. The closeness between both siblings can be attributed to innumerable adventures and escapades they have had over the years they have travelled together. Despite not often showing it, Kate does appreciate Ryan's efforts over the years as her provider and protector. However, she realizes as she gets older she must learn to further assert herself and fend for herself for the times where Ryan may not be there. In doing, Kate often encounters an obstacle in Ryan's over-protective side. Notes *Like her older brother, Kate is an avid fan of Michael Jackson and his work *Much to her brother's annoyance, Kate is often untidy, frequently both her and Ryan's belongings lying around